


Coffee, Love and Other Drugs

by jordazfen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Bellamy, Bellarke, Coffee, Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordazfen/pseuds/jordazfen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Clarke Griffin comes across a new barista in her favourite coffee shop, but he can never seem to get her name right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this as a promt or whatever on tumblr and I really wanted to give it a go :) please let me know what you think.Only uploaded Chapter 1 so far but it will have more than one chapter :) 
> 
> These are loads of different prompts all combined into one by the way.

“Fuck.” Clarke moaned as she accidentally rolled off the bed as she aimed for her beeping alarm, landing with a thud on the floor. It was early in the morning, too early in fact, but Clarke had patients to see and surgeries to observe, and if she missed any more days off from her medical apprenticeship, her mother might just kill her.  
She reached up and swatted the wooden cabinet until she found her phone, squinting as the light blinded her whilst she tried to make the bright shapes into numbers to tell the time.

  
**6:48**

  
“Raven what the hell!” Clarke screamed as loud as she could, hoping her roommate would have an amazing excuse for not waking Clarke up at 6:00 when her alarm went off. Clarke lay on the hard wooden floor for a moment, tangled in the cotton sheets.

  
She jumped in the shower, completely oblivious to the fact that she had her socks on the whole time until she got out and heard the wet squelch. “You’ve got to be kidding me...” Clarke muttered under her breath, peeling off the wet socks and grabbing her toothbrush, chocking on the fact she had used too much toothpaste meaning mint filled her senses.

  
Could this day get any worse? She thought to herself as she ran around her room, getting a practical outfit together that didn’t make it look like she had thrown it together in a matter of minutes.

  
Amongst the amount of medical training she was trying to squeeze in, she was also doing a degree in Biology and was adding the finishing touches to her Philosophy essay that was due in the following Monday. The university had been so impressed with her first year that they allowed her to take two degree courses, something which they never do. She dove into her underwear drawer, grabbing the only two things in there, a plain white bra and a lacy black thong, which annoyed her slightly but she had no time to do anything about it.

  
She bounded through the hallway and into the living room to see her best friend and roommate dismantling the TV remote. Clarke stopped, waiting for Raven to look up and acknowledge her presence.

  
“Earth to Raven, hello!” Clarke said as she rolled her eyes and dragged out the ‘o’.

  
“Yeah what, I know you’ve been standing there dumbass.” She mumbled without looking away from her project.

  
“Okay first, what the hell are you doing with the remote? And secondly, why didn’t you wake me up when you heard my alarm going.”

  
“Well you were asleep, and I was quite comfy sat here doing this so…” She looked up before carrying on. “I think the circuit for the ‘select’ button is fried so I thought if I could re-route-“

  
Clarke quickly cut her off before explaining how she was getting a coffee and breakfast at the coffee shop near the hospital and then rushed out the door, walking halfway down the street, then realising her feet were so cold because she had forgotten her shoes. It was clearly too early...

  
“Shoes?” Raven sung from the living room, mocking Clarke’s current state as she bounded back through the door.

  
“Shut up you loser.” Clarke called back before grabbing her scarf as well and jogging down the street, the cold winter air biting at her nose and her ears.

  
The cars whizzed past her, blowing a cool breeze every time which made Clarke wrap her scarf tighter around her neck, almost to the point where she was worried any tighter and she might just choke. She craned her neck to see a silhouette of the sun behind the grey clouds, casting a pale glow across the high apartment buildings and the brilliant white snow.

  
Although winter could be beautiful, and was Clarke’s favourite thing to draw besides people, she hated it. The cold was unbearable, so much so that she would often rather study than leave the apartment, which is saying a lot. She hated the snow too, because it was a. very, very cold and b. It made everyone and everything slow down. People drove, walked slower. The whole city would practically come to a standstill because there was a small patch of ice on the road.

  
And in that moment, it took all of Clarke’s willpower to not turn round and shout at the small child who had accidentally (because a thousand ‘sorry’s’ followed) thrown a snowball straight at Clarke, smacking her in the side of her head; leaving half her face numb and her hair dripping wet. Instead she huffed and continued to trek to the coffee shop.

  
After what had seemed like forever, the intoxicating smell of caffeine surrounded Clarke, even before she had turned the corner onto Phoenix Drive where the short blonde’s favourite café was. As she turned the corner and crossed the street, her phone buzzed in her pocket, causing her to jump slightly.

  
**Raven Reyesss** : _hey don’t get me dinner or whatever tonight, im with Wick xx_

  
**Clarke:** _Finally! I thought you would never get together. But what makes you think I would get you dinner… xxx_

  
**Raven Reyesss** : _cause you love me… but yeah. thats a thing I guess, me and Wick. have fun eating for one, i will be thinking of you xx_

  
**Clarke** : _I. Hate. You… No kisses for you, and don’t text me halfway through the day, I was in a lecture last time!_

  
**Raven Reyesss:** _fine, i take all my kisses back. and i will ring you so many times you will cry because you miss me._

 

**Clarke** : _No… see you tonight or whenever you’re done with Wick, I’m in the coffee shop now :)_  


**Raven Reyesss:**   _forgot to say but your leggings are sooooo see through, nice thong ;)_

  
“Can I help?” A voice asks as Clarke stares at the time on her phone, completely mortified at her current outfit situation. She had 4 minutes to get a coffee, drink the coffee and then get to the hospital. Her eyes flitter up to a man before back down to her phone, texting her friend whilst she asks the guy for a large cappuccino with extra sugar.

  
**Clarke:** _Hey Harper, I’m might be a few minutes late, vouch for me…?_

  
She replied almost instantly. Clarke was lucky to have a friend on the same apprentice course as her, especially Harper who Clarke was sure that she was the nicest person in the world.

  
**Harp** : _Jackson isn’t here yet, you’ve got time… I BELIVE IN YOU!_

  
**Clarke** : I _WILL DO MY BEST, CAN YOU PL-_

  
“Hey!” The guy from behind the counter pulled Clarke’s attention away from the screen mid-message and to himself. He looked frustrated, as if he was done with the day’s work after only a few hours of being there. He wore a black polo with an orange apron, and Clarke couldn’t decide if it looked really good or bad on him.

  
“Sorry…” Clarke didn’t quite know what he had asked her so didn’t really know how to reply. “What?” She asked, furrowing her brow as if trying to recall in the back of her mind how to order a coffee, as if she didn’t do it every single day.

  
“What’s your name, I need it for the cup.” He grabbed a marker from the front pocket on his apron and hovered over the cup, starting straight into the girl across the counter’s face.

  
“Clarke…” She muttered as she went back to her phone to finish asking Harper to get her scrubs from her locker.

  
She grabbed her wallet from her bag, scrambling through the textbooks and other student oddities that filled her satchel. Clarke was about to hand the five dollars when a small photo of her ex-boyfriend Finn Collins fell onto the counter between her and the dark haired man. She stood there for a moment, both in shock and embarrassment. He was sat in the park on a summer’s day, his dark sunglasses and hair that was just the right length was a sight Clarke longed to see; but as she stood in the warm coffee shop, her cheeks flushed red, it was something that made her angry but made her heart ache. “Hmm.” The man picked the picture up, holding out of Clarke’s reach as she tried to snatch it back. “Loverboy?” He quizzed, examining the picture in detail. It had been over six months since Clarke had ended it with Finn, decided he was just too much of a dick for her to cope with, but she hadn’t gotten a chance to take the picture out of her wallet.

  
“No, he is my ex actually” She grumbled, grabbing the picture and screwing it up in her hand into a small ball, wishing the floor would swallow the idiot that she was right then. She watched as he raised his eyebrow, a smirk creeping across his face.

  
“What, so you’re a crazy ex who won’t let him go.” He turned his back and walked over to the coffee machine, sealing the lid over the steaming liquid and handing it over to Clarke.

  
“No, I ended it with him actually…” She paused looking at the ball in her hand and then to the cup of coffee in the workers hand. “Can you put this in the trash please?” She asked, exchanging the picture for the coffee and glancing at the clock above to counter.

  
**7:23**  
“Oh my god!” She squealed as she pulled the money from her wallet, telling him to keep the change as she pushed past a man in a suit, spilling hot coffee down his front and causing him to curse loudly. “I am so sorry…” She stood there for a moment, unsure on whether she should get some napkins or just slowly and awkwardly leave.  
“I’ve got it.” The guy who was behind the counter said, handing paper napkins to the man, his name badge glinting in the soft orange glow from the hanging lights.  
It read Bellamy Blake, and in her opinion, it was much nicer than Finn Collins.

  
“Thanks” She gave a small smile as she hurried out of the quaint cafe, looking at the steaming cup in her hand, expecting to see ‘Clarke’ written in messy writing. But the words ‘Didn't catch your name but it sounded like Mark…’ written in neat script instead. She smiled to herself as she hurried towards the hospital, the boiling hot coffee scalding her throat as she downed it, spilling some down her chin. That was before she remembered how see through her pants really were. She groaned, trying to pull her navy parka down behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

After a walk that quickly broke into a jog, Clarke finally reached the revolving doors of the hospital. She put the coffee cup in her bag (because the story of the barista was one that she just had to share with Raven) and walked into the lobby towards the elevator, pressing ‘3’ as she looked at her reflection in the mirrored walls. She groaned at the sight of the dark circles under her eyes and her slightly damp hair from when the snowball had hit her. The run to the hospital had left a few strands of hair sticking to her forehead, her neck clammy and cold. As she was pulling her scarf off to feel how damp it actually was, a voice came from behind the closing doors, asking Clarke to ‘Stop’ and ‘Wait the hell up’.

Jackson shimmied into the elevator as the doors started to close again, leaning back with his eyes closed. Clarke was unsure if Jackson even knew she was stood there at first. Jackson was a mentor at the hospital, he was in charge of all the apprentice medical students… but he really couldn’t have been much older than them anyway. But Clarke preferred Jackson to some bald, grumbly old man who would tell you off for breathing.

She was unsure if he was mad at her for not turning up sometimes to do her apprenticeship. Clarke was about to say hey and explain why she had missed so many sessions but Jackson was the one to initiate the conversation as the elevator creeped upwards.

“Hey Griffin, nice to finally see you…” His eyes snapped open and a beaming smile crossed his face. She was stunned for a moment, unsure if she should stick to her plan and apologise or joke along with him.

“I-uh, hey… yeah so-“

“Look, I get that it’s difficult for you, especially doing two degrees… I barely managed to keep up with one! But you’re the best student here Clarke, and honestly… You have nothing to worry about. But you do still need to come, otherwise your mom will kill me.”

This, Clarke could believe. Her mother and her father were so determined that she would do the best she could in life, and if she didn’t then it was no one’s fault but hers and everyone else’s around her. Jackson continued, “But last week, we were focusing on arteries, and its part of the course to read up about how ancient medicine lead to the discovery of the modern body. So you need to read a book I guess is what I’m saying. And it’s really long… And boring. Sorry about that…” Jackson rolled his eyes as the automated voice announced they were on the third floor and they both left the elevator. Clarke walked towards the locker room, hoping her friend would be waiting like she always had

“You haven’t been here in ages! I thought you had died…” Harper giggled as she gave Clarke a quick hug and handed over scrubs.

“Nope, not dead. Although this snow is killing me. I hate it.”

“You don’t need to remind me.” She walked over to clipboard to sign Clarke in, continuing to speak whilst Clarke turned around, bending over to undo her boots. “A trip to Italy skiing with you was enough for me to understand that you’re not a lover of the stuff.” She turned back and leaned against a pillar, pointing out once again, how see through Clarke’s pants were… Something which she kept forgetting.

“Hey, Jackson told me I need to read this book about ancient medicine or something, can I borrow yours?” Clarke asked as they walked down the quiet halls, heading towards the surgery viewing area to watch a man have his appendix removed.

“I got mine from the library, I can drive you after we’re all done here if you want?” And that was why Clarke thought Harper was the nicest person in the world, she didn’t let Clarke walk alone in the cold, dark and in the snow.

“You are a godsend Harper.” She swung her arm over Harper’s shoulders and pulled her in tight.

The day went fairly slowly, Clarke observed the appendix surgery, along with two other surgeries that Clarke watched with glazed eyes, not really concentrating at all. She also had to sit through an hour long lecture on the importance of shape memory polymers in biological sciences, especially dealing with injuries such as open wounds. Again, Clarke wasn’t focused and only picked out the words ‘polymers, important, death, infection and polymers (again)’. Her mind of course was far away, replaying the events of that morning in her head. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get the image of the barista out of her mind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harper pulled up outside an old stone building, the wooden door frame peeling away, dripping with wet from the snow. It looked as though it had been built hundreds of years before, and people had just decided to build a modern city around it. “The Old Library…” Clarke said aloud, reading the sign. When Harper had mentioned the library that the book was in earlier that day, Clarke had of course thought she would be dropped off at the shiny, modern one that sat nicely Neill Avenue. “Are you sure it is even open, like at all?” She asked, turning to face Harper who was looking at her nails. She glanced up and past Clarke’s shoulder to look at the dingy building and then back to the slightly irritated face in front of her.

“Sure it is, I was here last week. It’s the only place they do the book. Monroe and the others ordered theirs from Amazon but the shipping cost was about $20 as it comes all the way from Europe. So yeah, it’ll be fine I guess.” She looked at Clarke, waiting for her to leave, her hands drumming on the steering wheel.

“Fine…” Clarke mumbled as she unbuckled her seatbelt and swung her scarf round her neck, giving Harper a quick hug before she grabbed her bag at her feet and opened the car door, rapidly closing the door at Harpers request because she was letting the heat out. And it was true. The cold crept up her spine, into her boots and round her scalp… her nerves pricking at the wintry breath. It was quickly becoming darker, even though it was only four in the afternoon. The girl stood there for a second, watching the red tail lights of the warm car disappear around the corner. “Damn.” Clarke turned on her heels and walked towards the run down library. “God damn damn damn.” Clarke whispered again, wiggling her nose to make sure she could still feel it as she approached the door.

She opened it cautiously and stepped inside, expecting nothing but lowlight and the chill from the outside creeping in through the old stone walls. Yet she couldn’t have been more wrong. Clarke hit a wall of warmth as she shut the door behind her, the small chiming of a bell above the entrance to let whoever ran the shop know someone had entered. The smell of books filled the air, old books especially, however there was a slight undertone of what Clarke thought was caramel. It was a lot more spacious that Clarke had imagined, with small shelves filled with neatly stacked books, all labelling accordingly. But there was no one in the store, only a small tabby cat lay sleeping next to the cash register on a wooden desk at the back on the library.

Clarke chuckled to herself as she tried to find the section labelled ANCIENT HISTORY, the section Harper had told her to look for. She genuinely felt as though she had wandered into a Harry Potter book, visiting an old bookstore or something like that.

Eventually, she found what she was looking for, the right shelf. However she now had to find the correct book. “Aha!” She announced quietly to herself, running her fingers down the spine of a tattered green book reading: ‘The Understanding of Ancient Medicine in Greece and Rome’. She placed her hands neatly on the book and pulled at it, but it wouldn’t come out the shelf. She tried again, a little harder this time; it remained stuck. “What the hell…” She whispered again, hoping that there was maybe a book on the other side preventing its movement.

She glanced in-between two books about Mythology and Architecture, trying to figure out what the problem was.

“Come on!” A voice from the other side of the shelf grunted, pulling back the book that Clarke was holding onto. It wasn’t a ‘something’ stopping the book from moving, it was a ‘someone’. She let go of the book and wandered round the long shelf to the other side, her eyes falling upon the barista from the morning who was now looking at the front cover of the book that she was trying to get. He took a step forward whilst looking down before coming a few meters away from Clarke and glancing up at her. “Uh, hello.” He said, eyeing her up and down. She was sure he didn’t remember her.

“Hi. I was trying to get that book you’re currently holding, that’s why it was stuck.” She giggled slightly, running a hand through her windswept hair.

“Oh sorry. I was just going to read it… thought it would come in handy for my Classical Civilisations essay or whatever. You can have it, gives me a reason not to write the essay and procrastinate even more.” He winked, walking over to a small table and setting it down. Clarke looked towards the desk, there was still no one but that cat there. She turned back to see him leaning over the book and then standing up, adjusting the hood on his burgundy sweatshirt and handing the book over. Clarke waited at the desk for quite some time, giving the cat a few pats or soft strokes now and again, completely aware the barista (who Clarke had remembered was called Bellamy Blake) was still browsing the mythology section. Eventually, he spoke up, invisible behind a large bookshelf. “The old lady that works here usually falls asleep round the back. As long as you return the book, it doesn’t really matter.”

“Oh. Okay. Well bye then, I guess.” She called, slightly hoping she would bump into him in the near future. She stuffed the book into her satchel and wrapped her scarf tightly round her neck. He muttered some sort of goodbye and with that, Clarke was then slogging her way back to her apartment, walking straight into the curtain of small snowflakes that made her fingers numb.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She dumped her bag by the door and kicked off her shoes, hurrying into the kitchen to turn up the thermoset and make the house as close to the heat of a desert as you could get. She wandered back through and threw herself onto the sofa, grabbing the remote and flicking it on, noticing how Raven had managed to successfully fix the ‘Select’ button. Which reminded her, Raven wasn’t in and she was eating for one. She scurried over to the door where she had left her bag, bringing it back to the sofa, settling back into the warm patch that she had created prior to the retrieval of the heavy satchel. She grabbed her iPhone, pulling up her ‘Recent’ list and calling the Chinese takeout. Clarke and Raven practically lived on either pizza, McDonalds or other various takeout food… neither of them could ever be bothered to cook, which was something Clarke’s parents highly disapproved of whenever they took time out from their busy schedule to spend time with her.

Their favourite Chinese restaurant picked up on the third ring, a mans voice speaking loud above the kitchen noises boomed into Clarke’s ear. “Hello, this is the Golden Palace, how can we help?” Clarke knew exactly what she wanted. I was almost scary how good she was at ordering it time and time again.

“Hi, yeah, can I have a prawn curry with egg fried rice and prawn crackers please.”

“Would you like the couples deal, two meals for the price of one.” And because she was so used to ordering for herself and Raven, she would always get the couples deal, and then make jokes about being in a relationship with each other. She instinctively said yes and only realised what she had done when she placed the phone on her lap. Not only was she not a couple with anyone, especially after her break up with Finn, but Raven wasn’t there to consume all the food with her, which was great, because Clarke loved Chinese food, but also annoying as hell. Cold Chinese food for breakfast was not the best.

She flicked through the channels whilst she waited for the food to arrive. She saw that Game of Thrones was on (Season 5 in fact), but remembered she was only half way through Season 2, and Raven had already dropped the Red Wedding spoiler on her. And quite frankly, she wasn’t in the mood for America’s Next Top Model or reruns of old Family Guy episodes either. She put a random channel on and dug into her bag, pulling out the book she had got from the library earlier, the one Bellamy had given her. She ran her hands over the cover; the familiarity of the touch was comforting. The only reading material Clarke ever poured over were Philosophy and Biology textbooks, hoping that the highlighted words would be absorbed eventually, therefore meaning she had no time to read. At all. She couldn’t even remember when she had last finished a full book. But she was going to savour every moment of this one.

She flipped open the front cover.  
‘Dear Girl Who’s Name I Didn’t Get But It Did Sound A Lot Like Mark I Swear Which I Why I Wrote That On Your Cup, hope you enjoy this book, I’m sure it is riveting. Drop into the coffee shop tomorrow, have a large cappuccino with extra sugar on me.’ All written in the neat script on her cup that was still in her bag, finished off with a smiley face that shared its happiness and sent a beaming smile across hers.

She was most certainly getting a coffee tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bookshelves in this chapter are those types that have books on both sides, in case you didn't get that or something. Plus I have noooo idea how takeout in America works or whatever so sorry if I got it wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WICK SINGS CARLY RAE JEPSEN - That is all you need to know

Clarke had fallen asleep on the sofa. She had managed to wriggle out of one of her fluffy blue socks and create a blanket from a sweater and scarf.

The previous night, she had consumed a lot (probably three times her body weight) of Chinese food, watched 21 and 22 Jumpstreet, read Channing Tatum and Jonah Hill’s Wikipedia page, and then fall asleep with both the coffee cup and the book in her arms.

“I really, really, really, really, really, really like you and I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?”

Clarke opened her eyes, squinting into the low light that filtered in through the closed blinds. At first, Clarke had no idea who was singing, and her eyes glazed over the empty takeout containers on the coffee table as she listened.

She sat up, placing the book and the coffee cup down before pulling the jumper that had sufficed as a blanket over her head. Her toes wiggled as she tried to find the missing sock that had been lodged in between two sofa cushions.

“Hey Wick…” She said, her back to the kitchen as she peeked out the blind and into the winter morning. The man continued to sing and hum to himself, the sound of a spoon in a cup suggested he was making coffee.

Clarke wondered across the living room and into the kitchen only to find Wick stark naked, his back to Clarke as he stirred his coffee. He was still singing Carly Rae Jepsen, swaying his hips in time with the song, meaning Clarke had to watch his ass swing side to side.

“Wick!” She squealed. He turned around, not bothering to cover himself up as he took a sip from his cup.

“Hey Clarke, long time… no see.” He winked as he opened a packet of M&M’s that lay abandoned on the counter.

“Well I think I’m seeing too much…” She rolled her eyes as she went over the coffee machine, trying her best not to shimmy past Wick awkwardly.

“Oh right… Sorry Clarke!” He laughed to himself and then announced how he had a very good night. Clarke then shot back a snide comment about how she did not need to know anything about Wick and Raven’s sex life, and then told Wick to cover his junk or go away. He took the second option, humming to himself as he strolled back to Raven’s room, shutting the door behind him and leaving Clarke alone with the coffee machine.

The smell of caffeine (that she had unfortunately become reliant upon) sent a thought running through her head. She remembered that she had been offered a drink for free, from a hot barista, from her favourite coffee shop.

 The machine had finished had finished making her drink, but she had already grabbed her phone and ran into her room. She had thrown off her clothes and was about to have a shower when her phone started vibrating on the bed. At first she thought that she would leave it and would call the person back later, but when she saw her mother’s picture on the screen, she thought it would be best to answer it.

“Hey Mom…”  
“Hello Clarke, how are you?”  
“Great thanks, I was actually about to get in the shower so… yeah.”  
“Good.”  
“Good?”  
“Yeah, I was going to ask if you wanted to get brunch with me, time for a good gossip isn’t it.”

Clarke knew she couldn’t avoid this, she had already turned down the last brunch request from her mother, and she wouldn’t stop texting Clarke about her medical training. There was still a possibility that her mother would suggest having brunch at the coffee shop that Bellamy worked in.

“Sure, why not. Where and where are we having it?” Clarke was subconsciously muttering under her breath as she paced around her room. “Please say the coffee shop, please say the coffee shop, please say-“  
“What are you saying Clarke?”  
“Hmm… What? Nothing, don’t worry mom.”  
“Well, you know Marcus Kane? Well, his mother Vera suggested a lovely new café that does a special gourmet brunch on the west side of town. I think it sounds lovely.”  
“Yeah okay…” Clarke brought the phone away from her ear to look at the time.

**10:27**

“Is 11:30 okay for you Mom?”  
“Of course honey, I will send you the route to get there.”  
“Okay, bye Mom…”  
“Bye Clarke, love you.”  
“Yeah, love you too, bye.” And with that, Clarke ended the call, falling back onto the bed. She was missing out on a free coffee and a barista for brunch with her mother. She lay there, getting lost in the white ceiling above her until she heard grunting noises followed by some colourful language from the other side of the wall coming from Wick and Raven. So she went for a shower instead.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She sat in the small, cutesy café, watching out the window as the snow fell onto passers-by.

Clarke drummed her fingers against the table whilst she waited for her mother to arrive fashionably late as always. She got out her phone and started to scroll through Twitter. She saw that Wells was on holiday in The Caribbean with his father (who was head of the City Council) and that one of her other friends Monty, had retweeted a Buzzfeed article about '10 Things You Didn't know about Nicki Minaj’s ass'. She almost didn’t realise the small, perky waitress standing by her side, waiting to take her order.

“Hello, I’m Octavia and I will be your waitress for today, are we expecting anyone else today?” She gestured towards the empty seat opposite Clarke. Clarke was just about to tell her that her mother would be with her shortly before the woman herself walked through the door and took the seat, exchanging a quick hello to Clarke before ordering the brunch for the two of them.

“Nice of you to grace me with your presence Mother.” The sarcastic comment rolled off her tongue as she took a sip of her cappuccino (that wasn’t as good as the one Bellamy Blake had made her).

“Sorry, I was sorting an issue out on the Council, Kane is clearly incapable of doing anything himself.” She set her napkin down on her lap and adjusted her necklace before speaking again. “You know Clarke, I really think you should give that Finn boy a call. He was lovely and-“

“Mom… no. I am not getting back with Finn. End of. Now can we talk about something different please?”

“Fine, I’m sorry for asking.” He eyes fluttered over Clarke’s shoulder and onto something else. “Hmm, he looks far too old for her, she looks like she can’t be any older that eighteen.” Clarke spun round to see what her mother was frowning so much at. She saw their waitress, Octavia hugging a large man who had a defined jaw and muscles bulging through his shirt. She was giggling in his ear as he kissed different points of her neck lightly.

“Whatever floats your boat right? Oh Mom, I almost forgot to say but Raven and Wick are officially together.”

Clarke’s mother was Raven’s number one fan. She probably loved Raven more than she did Clarke, or as much as a daughter anyway. And any information Clarke provided her mother with regarding Raven, she loved.

“Oh good, they make such a good couple.”

“You’ve never met him Mom…”

“Well I have seen the pictures on Facebook.”

“Can you stop being friends with all my friends, it’s a bit weird if I’m going to be honest… no offence.”

“Clarke, you sound like such a bratty teenager today, will you stop it and grow up.”

“It’s not my fault you invited me to this stupid brunch.” Clarke muttered under her breath as she crossed her arms across her chest and tried to make her pout as small as possible.

The waitress then put the food in front of them, wishing them a nice meal as she glanced out the window and onto the street, sending a small a wave to someone in a silver car that had stopped next to the sidewalk. Clarke glanced outside and into the car, trying to see who was in the car, not that she would know them anyway.

“Octavia!” The large man who had been kissing the waitress earlier called over to her. “Your brother’s here.”

“Yeah I know, thanks Lincoln.” She went towards the man, kissing him and giving him a squeeze before disappearing into a back room. Clarke was still squinting into the glass, before she realised who it was in the car. Bellamy Blake.

She pushed her knife of the table, getting up and ducking down to get it, hoping that he didn’t see her gazing at him for all that time. The girl, Octavia rushed pass, her coat brushing Clarke as she only had one arm in, meaning the other side hung down. She opened the door, letting a rush of cold sweep into the café. Clarke waited a few moments before standing up, the car outside gone.

“Dropped my fork…” She chuckled, presenting it to her mother.

“That’s a knife.” Her mother replied, nodding towards that knife in her hands.

Clarke sat back down, her cheeks flushed red. She didn’t want him to think that she declined his invitation to get coffee. But then it didn’t matter, she hardly knew him. Then again, he was extremely kind to her and offered to get her coffee.

Having a childlike crush on a barista is difficult.

“So anyway, I said to her that she couldn’t just expect to get it, that is not how it works. And of course, Brandy being Brandy had to argue back with why the sustainability was so important-“And this was why Clarke avoided brunch with her mother so much. It was boring as hell.

Her hearing drifted in and out of her mother’s infinite words.

“For our anniversary, your father and I were thinking of heading away too-“

“Wait what, you’re going where…?” Finally, something Clarke cared about.

“I said, we might be going on vacation to Venice or Paris, maybe even London. Which means you would need to look after the house whilst we’re gone.”

“Okay, sure.” Clarke loved her parents’ house, it was big. Very big. It had an automatic gate, hot-tub, swimming pool and twelve bedrooms. They could never understand why Clarke decided to live in the city instead of with them. But living with her parents would be unbearable.

“Sorry Mom, I need to go. Things to do, people to see, countries to rule.” Clarke got up and gave her mother a squeeze and a kiss on cheek. She grabbed her jacket and her bag and left the warm café.

She groaned as she walked through the cold, dry air; shoving her hands deep into her pockets and walking as quickly as she could to raise her body temperature.

She was going to get that free coffee, even if she almost died from hypothermia on the way there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naked Wick singing Carly Rae Jepsen, I am done with myself. Plus I accidently made Abby super annoying oops. Plus Monty on twitter and the buzzfeed article, I AM DONE.
> 
> But a writer on here (who I love) has done a Bellarke coffee shop thing and I am so annoyed at myself cause I thought I was original and cool but no. And now people are gonna be like you copied her and then I will be like um no tumblr au prompt actually, I can even screen shot it 4 uuuuuuuu. Thanking you.


	4. Chapter 4

As Clarke walked down the streets and across roads on the icy day, the thought of sitting in a coffee shop, drinking a free cappuccino and hopefully having a conversation with the barista, well, it was the only thing keeping her warm.

It had been six months since her break up with Finn, and she hadn’t been in any type of relationship since. Her mother had tried to set her up with various degrees of rich kids whose parents were on the council… but she hadn’t gotten past the lame first dates with any of them, one had even brought her a bunch of roses, which in Clarke’s opinion… was way too cheesy for a first date.

Clarke’s cell phone started to buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out, not bothering to look at the caller ID; her numb fingers barley managing to swipe the call button along the screen. She brought it to her ear, no clue who it would be. “Hello?” She asked, trying her best to keep her teeth from chattering.

“Hey Clarke!” The familiar voice of her best friend, Monty, came onto the line. Clarke had met Monty and his friend Jasper when she was in high school with them. They used to hang around with each other all the time, and Clarke would never forget the time that they were both almost expelled for growing weed in the school greenhouse.

“Hi Monty, what’s up?” Clarke asked, trying to push through a crowd of tourists that were busy chattering in their native tongue, blocking out the muffled speech from the boy on the phone. “What?!” she shouted as she continued to battle against the people, missing what Monty said again. She finally broke free, and continued her brisk walk to the coffee shop. “Sorry I missed that again Monty…”

“Damn, I said: Remember that one time I saved you from that date with a guy named Greg? And then you said ‘You’ll pay me back.’ Well I need that now. Jasper, Miller and I were going to Ikea but Jasper’s car kicked in, and we can’t all fit on Millers bike, so I was wandering if you would come and take us to Ikea?”

Clarke never used her car that was sat in a small parking lot behind her apartment building. She had no need for it, even in the winter. Walking was much better for you plus she was pretty much always broke so never had the money to fill it up with gas, so she left it and only brought it out on rare occasions. Like a trophy… It gathered dust and was only brought out now and again.

She considered her options for a moment, stopping by a street lamp to catch her breath. “When do you need me to pick you up by?” She asked, checking the time on her rose gold watch (that she had worn just so her mother could see she was actually wearing the birthday present.)… she really wanted this god damn coffee.

Clarke sung a prayer in her head at Monty’s answer, containing her celebratory dance that she really wanted to do.

“Whenever, just as long as it is in the next two hours… Jasper’s becoming restless.”

Clarke forced Monty to stay chatting to her, only getting towards the coffee shop when a break had appeared in the grey clouds, sun reflecting off the ice that hung like baubles from the trees.

 _Note to self: draw more winter stuff… It looks good._ Clarke thought to herself as she chirped goodbye to Monty and tucked her cell phone back into the pocket of her fluffy, beige trench coat.

She grabbed the door handed, butterflies beating their wings inside her stomach as she pulled on the door. And she pulled. It was only when she had rattled the door in frustration for around thirty seconds, she remembered it was a push door, not a pull.

She slipped in, a few of the seated customers giving her strange looks over their newspapers and pausing their conversations to do so. It’s not every day you see someone wrestle with a door. A woman stood was in front of Clarke, making a large order of at least six hot cocoa’s and four double chocolate muffins; occasionally glancing over to a man with a miserable look on his face as four children practically bounced off the walls around him. As she waited, Clarke was eyeing up a chocolate brownie that was practically calling her name, and decided that she might as well get it, considering her diet was ruined a week previously by Raven ordering forty Chicken McNuggets.

When Clarke arrived at the counter, Bellamy was nowhere to be seen, and Clarke was beginning to consider that the whole note in the book might have been a dream brought on by over-consumption of Chinese food.

She explained herself to the middle aged man, looking at her with an expression of disbelief on his face as she did so. She felt like an idiot.

“Hi, okay… this is going to sound crazy but anyway… I was in a library yesterday and someone that works here, Bellamy I think, said that tomorrow, which is today, I could come in here and have a cappuccino with extra sugar on him, is he here or…?”

A head popped up from below the counter, a beaming smile on his face. Clarke recognised him from somewhere but she just couldn't seem to place the face.

“Did you say Bellamy offered you a coffee?”

“Um… Yeah, I guess.”

He jumped up, with a wrench in his hand and darted through a door which look like it lead to a kitchen. She turned back to the first man, only receiving a shrug from him as she raised her eyebrow. The familiar one returned only moments later, a small Tupplewear box in his hands that was filled with brightly coloured pieces of paper. He placed to box down and shooed the older one away and he opened it eagerly and looked back up at Clarke. Her eyes darted down to his name badge which read John Murphy

She was sure her mother used to help out his mom with cleaning etc. when she was around seven (Her mother would bring her along to play with Murphy) and he was four. She had vivid memories of him running around the garden naked, jumping in and out a plastic pool on a hot summer day. But he didn't seem to recognise her, so she decided not to bring it up in case he thought she was too weird.

“You’re only the third one that has ever come back!” He said as he started to pick up the pink, green, yellow and orange Post-it notes,  glancing at Clarke, then the note before throwing it in the trash behind him.

“What do you mean, come back?” She quizzed, trying to work out what was happening.

“Are you Macey?” He asked.

“No… my name’s Clarke, but you didn’t answer my question.”

“Well, Bellamy offers lots of girls coffees and when he does, he writes their name and appearance on a note and puts it in here, telling us to get it if anyone comes asking for him when he isn’t here. And there have only been three girls that have come back for a coffee-“ He said as he continued to look down at the notes and throw them away.

“Right… So I’m just another girl…”

“Yeah sorry, but free coffee, right?!” He shot her a smile as he paused on an orange note, reading it aloud. “ ‘Girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and a cute smile – A name that sounds like Mark – Large cappuccino with extra sugar.’ Clarke sounds like Mark… so I guess this is you right?”

“Yeah, that one’s me…” She trailed off, a feeling of hurt flushing over her. She shouldn’t have felt like that, considering she had only ever seen him three times… and she was really hoping to not have any more dates with people like Greg. But as usual… she was just another girl.

She got the free coffee and bought the chocolate brownie as she hastily walked, almost jogged back to her apartment. She walked in, shouting out to see if Raven was in. From the silence she assumed Raven was out as she grabbed a small purse, stuffing the contents from her pocket into the purse and grabbing her car keys off the hook by the door.

It took only a minute to walk to her car (which was a Fiat 500 in duck egg blue. Clarke loved it, she just never used it), get into the car and check there was enough gas to go to Ikea and back. She pulled out the parking lot, making sure that the heat was turned up to full and her favourite station was on. Loud. She bounced in her seat as they counted down the Billboard 100, singing at the top of her lungs to Uptown Funk and ignoring the looks she got when she was at a stop light.

She tried not to let the scenario at the coffee shop get to her, but she couldn’t help it. So she made a decision. All male members of society were not to be trusted, unless they were called Monty, Jasper, Miller or Dad.

The three boys had moved onto the outskirts of the city which only took a few minutes to get to. They had moved into a modern apartment building – which even from the outside, made Clarke’s Victorian high rise look shabby rather than classic – and they needed new furniture considering they only had two mattresses.

Clarke beeped her horn a few times and waited, grabbing her bag from the passenger seat and pulling out the small, brown paper bag that read ‘ARK COFFEE – BREWING TILL THE END OF THE EARTH’. Inside was a small, square piece of heaven. Clarke took a savouring bite, but swallowed it and set the bag down quickly as she clambered out of her two-door car to let Monty and Miller climb into the back seats whilst Jasper walked around to the front.

“Hey!” Miller shivered as he did up his belt before intertwining his hand with Monty’s once more. Clarke did her own belt up and returned the greeting as she pulled back out onto the road. “So are you guys buying everything today that you need?”

“Yep.” Jasper mumbled, Clarke turned to see that he had a mouthful of brownie and there was only a tiny piece left.

“Jasper! That cost me a whole $2! I worked hard for that brownie…” Clarke pulled a fake pout like that of a child as she pulled onto the highway, that, for once, had barely any cars on it.

“You buying anything then Clarke?” Monty called from the back seat as he looked out the window. The truth was, Clarke and Raven’s apartment was looking tired and needed re-doing. But she was going to work on her bedroom first, the same plain white walls that were there since she moved in.

“The apartment needs a re-vamp let’s be honest… Anyone up for helping me?” Clarke glanced in the rear view mirror to see Monty shaking his head as Miller volunteered him.

“No one wants to do laborious work with you Clarke… they’d have a death wish if they did.” Jasper said smugly as he licked the chocolate off his fingers.

“You stole my brownie, and insulted me… I think you’re the one who was the death wish Jasper…” She smirked back at him as Miller and Monty ‘ooooed’ in the back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“We’ve been here for what, like three hours… The only things you've got is two beds, kitchen utensils, 2000 pack of plastic straws and two duvet sets” Clarke grumbled as she checked her phone. It was 3:00 and they had arrived at 12:00. And the only thing Clarke had picked up was a box of twenty LED fairy lights.

“Okay fine… we’ll go to the checkout, but I can’t decide if I want this is in black or blue.” Miller grumbled as he held up a blue geometric lamp shade.

“Black… definitely black.” Jasper said as he handed the lamp shade over to Clarke, asking her nicely to get another one. After huffing and puffing from Clarke, an agreement had been settled. Clarke handed them her car keys so they could load everything into the trunk of the car. Jasper offered to buy them all a Burger King and gave her a reminder that the store closes in thirty minutes; (because the Ikea near their city decided to close at 3:30 in winter) Clarke walked back into the store, grumbling to herself at how shitty her day had turned out to be.

She was wandering around aimlessly, not sure where the light and lamp section was at all. The time on her phone read 3:15 so she still had long enough to find what she was looking fror. Luckily, she saw a small woman tidying up a stack of cushions on a display, humming quietly to herself meaning she almost died of fright when Clarke approached her.

“Hi, can I get this is black please?” She said as she held up the lamp shade, and after looking at it for some time, decided it was really ugly.

The woman gave a small smile as she took it. “Sure hon, wait here.” She took of down an aisle and disappeared, leaving Clarke stood by a cushion display.

It had been about five minutes and she had discovered that she had no reception, deep inside the walls of Ikea so she perched on the edge of the display, adjusting a white cushion slightly to make it comfier.

All of a sudden, the lights went off, submerging Clarke into darkness.

_It’s only temporary… The store doesn’t shut for about 10 minutes still…_

She fumbled inside her purse for her cell phone, the light too bright for a moment.

“What the fuck... I'm not... am I?” Clarke yelled as she saw the time.

**3:38**

“Fuck, fuck, I am so fucked… fuck.”

Clarke switched on the flash light on her phone, illuminating the surroundings. The various displays and units cast eerie shadows that crept around whenever she moved. She had no reception, the boys had probably forgotten about her and driven off with her car because they were complete idiots. And she hated the dark. Sleeping in the dark with the duvet wrapped round her, sure. But not in a warehouse. Not alone.

She got up, snatched up her purse and started marching around the store, calling out to anyone who wouldn’t be there.

Eventually she gave up, and sat on a oak table that was part of a display…

"I am making a goddamn complaint about this... this is-" she shivered slightly, the early evening cold replacing the artificial heat that was no longer being provided, "not okay... I am rating them one star and I will not be buying the Leirvik flat pack bed anymore... no. I am done."

She was stuck… in Ikea.

“Good job Clarke…” she muttered to herself, deciding what to do for the next fifteen hours or so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The casual Minty in here, love it. Plus woah, Bellamy the player. Also what was I think with the coffee shop name and slogan... wtf me. But this is my fav chapter and this note is really long sorry bye.
> 
> So I wrote this an uploaded it and then someone commented saying that they left her but the boys came in her car but don't worry, they've got her keys and they have a reason for leaving her... but next chapter there is going to be flat pack fun whooooo.


	5. Chapter 5

The hours passed slowly and Clarke’s eyes soon adjusted to the darkness. Her cell phone had died only an hour after Ikea had closed, then again, she did have her flashlight on whilst playing Candy Crush.

She wandered around aimlessly, occasionally bumping into various displays and knocking things over. The darkness had an empty feel and it didn’t help that she was alone in the entire place… the thought sending chills down her spine every time it crossed her mind.

She had no way of telling the time, but judging by the demanding growls her stomach made, she made the guess that it was no earlier than at least seven o’clock. She thought about Raven, wouldn’t she wonder where she was. Clarke cursed herself for not leaving a note or messaging her roommate to tell her where she was, at least then she’d have some sort of way of escaping.

Her happy and absent minded meandering through the store soon came to a halt when she heard a large bang coming from a few aisles down. She froze, her system kicking into some weird primal instinct as she listened intently. The sound ricocheted through the space again, slightly louder this time.

“I’m gonna die here… damn…” She frantically started to spin around, squinting into the darkness as she searched for a hiding spot, no one else would be in a closed flat pack warehouse at this time in the night. For all she knew, it could be an axe murder walking around in the shadows looking for their next victim, and she wasn’t taking any chances.

As if she were in an action movie, she dove under a small coffee table expecting it to be smooth and slick; instead she landed with a thud on the floor, her forehead smacking against the cheap wood in the least stylish way possible.

Now she was definitely dead.

Of course, she let out a yelp and a few curse words as her mind went blank, the knock to her head affecting her cognitive abilities. “Go Clarke, go!” She rallied herself up as she army crawled her way under the table, laying on her side as she brought her legs up to her rapidly rising and falling chest.

The faraway bangs had now progressed into close foot steps. Clarke had officially decided the following things:

  1.        There was a person in this store with her (possibly a serial killer)
  2.        Ikea was the least glamorous and unconventional place to die.
  3.        She wished Jasper hadn't driven away without her and bought her a Burger King
  4.        She should get an Oscar for the superb action hero performance she was giving.
  5.        The mysterious person might be safe
  6.        Then again, she may die
  7.        Unlikely, but still…



Clarke squeezed her eyes shut as the footsteps stopped by her hiding place, not daring to open them. Through her eyelids, she saw the darkness replaced by light as someone clearly looked at her with a flashlight. She hoped it was security… Even with her eyelids closed, the light was sore considering she had grown accustomed to the darkness. The person didn’t speak, whoever they were, so Clarke spoke instead.

“Hey… so if you’re from security, I’m not stealing anything. If you’re a serial killer then please don’t kill me.” She continued to keep her eyes closed the light disappeared. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her to pass the time, it’s not uncommon in the medical world.

That was until two hands pulled Clarke out from under the table and to her feet. She peeked out of her left eye, the figure in front of her only a faint silhouette in the darkness, barely recognisable as a person.

“What if I’m both a serial killer and security personnel…?” The figure bent down to the ground, turning out to be their cell phone they had placed down to retrieve the girl from under the table. The bright light from the phone filled the space immediately, causing Clarke to place her hands over her eyes as she answered the question.

“Well I’m screwed then.”

The person behind the flash light turned down the brightness and changed the angle of the device in their hands to Clarke could look at what seemed to be the only other person on Earth.

Her whole body along with her mind relaxed at the sight of Bellamy Blake, his familiar face being extremely appreciated. But Clarke felt her face turn sour as she remembered the scenario at the coffee shop earlier that day.

“Well hello Mark.” He said, his smile barely visible but audible in his tone.

 “My name is not Mark…” She huffed in response, shifting her weight slightly as she tried not to look awkward.

“Wow, you’re just such a precious princess aren’t you, Princess?” The sarcasm was laced in his words as he found himself too amusing.

“Don’t call me that either. Now if you don’t mind me… I’m going. It was lovely seeing you.” And with that she took off walking down the aisles of flat cardboard boxes. Clarke stormed off to make a point rather than out of actual anger, and she had a strange hope that he would follow her.

“Princess, what’s up?” He breathed as he jogged up next to her, turning the flash up so they could see where they were going. She was pondering upon the thought of whether he knew that she had been into the coffee shop to get her free coffee… She was also extremely curious of how he coincidentally seemed to be in Ikea too.

When she didn’t reply, he continued, “It was only yesterday that you were extremely determined to read the same book as me… Plus you’re bleeding”

Clarke stopped in her tracks, and as she did so, Bellamy stopped too. She brought her hand to her head at the point where she had fallen onto the table and sure enough, there was a gentle stream of blood seeping from the deep cut. She ignored it as she carried on, leaving Bellamy behind.

“Hey, at least let me clean your head for you. I’m trained in first aid!” He called to her as he started to walk to join her side again.

Clarke had to do her best not to laugh at the comment. “Well I’m a medical apprentice so take your chances.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“I can’t believe you’re going to do that yourself…” Bellamy complained as Clarke examined the cut in the mirror then thread the surgical thread through the needle that she found in the first aid kit. Much to Clarke’s annoyance, he kept waving the light around whenever he spoke, making the simple task of sewing her forehead together much more difficult than it already was.

“Keep your hands still. Your making the light go weird.” She commanded as she took the needle to her skin, not quite sure if she was ready for the pain.

They were both in the female toilet, Clarke gazing into the big mirror whilst Bellamy leaned against the row of sinks.

She started to stitch it back together, wincing every time the string or needle moved around. The man next to her continually made noises that threw Clarke off, and she had had enough when she pushed through her skin too hard, just missing the needle flying into her eye. “Shut up or I will slip the needle into your chest…” He was silent until Clarke was done.

Her forehead ached and her eyes stung from the constant strain in the dim light. She turned to face Bellamy, who was watching her intently.

“Care to explain your mood with me?”

Clarke weighed up her options. He was hot and she didn’t really want to blow it, guessing that he had an excuse. Or that he was being a massive dick after all. “Well, I got your note-“ A smile that spread to his eyes came onto his face before it all dropped completely as she continued. “I dropped by the coffee shop today, expecting a free coffee. Just like all the other girls you had offered a free coffee to…”

His eyes dropped to the floor the same way Clarke’s heart did. But she was stuck with him for at least the next ten hours.

“I know I don’t know you that well, but all I can say is sorry…” His tone was genuine with a true sound of sincerity.

“Whatever, I’m going to bed.” She waved of his apology as she left the bathroom and walked towards the nearest section labelled ‘Beds/Sofa Beds/Day Beds’. Clarke heard the bathroom door shut a little way behind her as she approached rows of beds, all with crisp and colourful duvet sets on them.

“You’re going to bed?” Bellamy called from a way away as he tried to follow Clarke.

“I’m sure that’s what I said…” She was extremely tempted to add ‘Care to join me?’ but in the end, decided not to..

Clarke clambered into a king sized bed, rolled onto her left and pulled the stiff covers up around her. The pillows were uncomfortable and mattress felt and sounded like it was stuffed with plastic. But it was better than nothing. Her boots were hard and bulky under the duvet, but she was too tired to take them off

She heard Bellamy sit on a bed that was behind her, letting out a deep sigh as he switched his flash light off.

"Clarke?" He called over the space between the two beds, only getting a small grunt in reply which he assumed was a prompt for him to continue. "Why are you locked in Ikea...?"

She sat up and twisted to look at him, regretting it as the little heat she had vanished. "I was waiting for this woman to bring me back a really ugly lampshade in black... or blue... I can't remember and then the lights went off and I'm pretty sure my friends drove off in my car and forgot about me and then my phone ran out of battery and then I hit my head on a coffee table and now I'm here... How about you?"

"My sister just forgot to mention to me that it closes at 3:30 in winter so I was looking for these purple vases and then the lights went off..."

Clarke raised her eyebrows in recognition and then slammed back down into the pillow.

The wintry, December night air filled the room, causing Clarke to shiver violently, her teeth chattered together as she pulled herself into a small ball to contain as much body heat as possible.

A moment later, Bellamy picked up the corner of the duvet, letting fresh cold flow around Clarke.

“Put the-the blan-ket down before-re I-I…” But she never got chance to complete her threat as a warmth enveloped her. Bellamy had gotten in the bed with her, his arms folding around her small body and warming her up instantly. He tucked his legs into hers, meaning they were one warm shape together. Even though she had only met him in the last day, it just felt right to be there with him and sharing his warmth. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest against her back soon sent her into a deep sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“I come bearing gifts of the Swedish kind!” Bellamy’s loud voice echoed throughout the warehouse as Clarke forced herself to wake up. It was now the morning time, and faint light shone from far away windows.

She was impressed with how good she felt, considering she had spent a whole night in an Ikea Showbed with someone she bareley knew. Yet she had some how managed to get a good nights sleep. Her eyes fell upon Bellamy who was carrying a plate stacked with the famous Ikea meatballs, meaning he had gone into the kitchen and cooked them himself so this was technically stealing.

It wasn’t the sort of breakfast in bed she was familiar with, but she stuffed herself with meatballs as her and Bellamy sat in a comfortable silence, just pleased that they had each others company for the night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Security Supervision officer was chasing them down the aisles and around the maze of bunk beds , and his heart was set on the fact that they were thieves. Clarke ran as fast as she could, her body being fuelled by the adrenaline that coursed through her veins. Clarke would consider herself fit, but she struggled to keep up with Bellamy; he was sprinting towards the exit, stopping by a pile of bamboo. He extended his hand to be as she caught hum up, before he started pulling her 

They burst out the doors and into the welcoming winter sun, collapsing in a heap on the side walk in fits of laughter.

Clarke had learnt how fun Ikea could really be.


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh. My. God.” Clarke breathed as she and Bellamy sat on the ground, trying to bring down their laughter.

She had genuinely hadn’t had that much fun for a while, and she was blessed to have the small interlude of fun amidst her studying and work. Bellamy grabbed his phone from his back pocket.

“Dead.” He said, waving his phone about before tucking it back into his jeans. “Well, this has been fun… how are you getting home?” His grin still stretching across his whole face as he took a deep breath of the crisp winter air.

“Oh shit…” Clarke’s eyes sweep the enormous empty parking lot, remembering that Jasper, Miller and Monty had somehow driven off without her… she was still super pissed about that. “They drove off with my car…”

“Who, and why?”

“My friends, I don’t know how but they just forgot about me and left me in there. I don’t even understand how they managed to completely blank the fact I was in there. It’s all because of this lampshade that was really ugly anyway. The question is, why the hell were you in there?”

Bellamy furrowed his brow for a moment in deep thought. “I came here to get my sister some ‘Green, glowing miniature dachshund puppy lights’. And then the store just shut down, it was so weird… I would offer you a ride, but I cycled here, and it only has one seat believe it or not…”

Clarke sighed as she put her head in her hands. She wanted to know the truth about that note in the coffee shop. Sure, she only knew Bellamy a little bit, but she did feel a strange pull towards him that is one that she couldn’t quite define. However, she didn’t ask due to the fact she was trying to come up with a great plan to get home.

As if on cue, a car pulled into the parking lot, and her heart lifted for a moment at the thought it could be Monty or Raven, that was before she recognised the person sat in the driver’s seat.

She let out a groan as she got to her feet, telling Bellamy he could go if he wanted as she started to make her way towards the pair of aviator glasses that were now getting out the car.

It was, of course, Finn Collins. He was one of those people who as an ex was the popular jock in a high school movie that was cocky about their past relationship and was constantly feeling in a mocking state. Finn was that person.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Clarke Griffin.” He announced as he slammed the car door, taking of his glasses and folding them onto the front of his blue shirt, glancing to Bellamy who was ready to be a spectator in the unfolding event.

“Finn.” Clarke said in a civil, off-hand-ish way. She was of course, extremely annoyed at Finn still, and probably would be for eternity… he did get with a girl at a party. Clarke’s 22nd  Birthday Party. But her mother talked about him so much that it was difficult to block him out completely.

“And this is…” He said as he motioned towards Bellamy, his mind registering the awkwardness and taking it as his cue to leave.

“This is Bellamy… and we spent the night in Ikea.”

“I am fully aware of that…” Finn spoke as he rolled his eyes. “Well not to Bell part but the Ikea part, yes and that’s why I’m here.”

“Lemme guess, Jasper sent you?”

“Wow, how’d you guess…” He drawled, his mouth forming a soft smile that Clarke had once loved so much. “His reasoning was: He couldn’t get hold of you, and your car ran out of gas on the highway… and he said Raven refused to answer her phone, so he called upon the excellence before you!” He flashed a smile as he started to walk back to his car, throwing his hand in the air and beckoning her to follow. She wasn’t really his to command anymore, but she had no other option.

Turning back to Bellamy, she gave him a small smile as she wished him goodbye. “Thanks for that, I guess… you didn’t need to climb into bed with me though, that was a bit weird.”

“But it kept you warm, right?” He gave a small wink as he pushed himself to his feet, brushing off his clothes. "We should go out sometime.”

Clarke wanted to say yes, but she was essentially studying in her sleep, and she couldn’t be sure that Bellamy said this to every girl he met, she knew nothing about him…

 Finn rolled down the window and shouted at the pair “Clarke, I need to go, say good bye to Bell.”

“It’s Bellamy!” The two shouted in perfect unison, pausing for a moment before breaking out into laughter. “I can see why you ended it with him… but how about that going out sometime?”

“Maybe. Maybe…” She said as she turned her back on him, walking towards the car, giving a small wave out the window as Finn pulled away and out of the parking lot.

Clarke prepared herself for a thrilling conversation.

“Well this is nice.” Finn gave a satisfied sigh as Greek Tragedy played quietly from the stereo.

“Finn, I don’t want to be in this car and you know that so let’s not make it any worse than it has to be.”

“Whatever, I spoke to your mom the other night.”

“What? Why?” Clarke half expected this but it still made her slightly shocked.

“Yeah, she rang me and we had a lovely conversation. She is very adamant we get back together, and I couldn’t agree more.”

Clarke’s mother was borderline obsessed with Finn, she treated him like a son when he and Clarke we dating, and she was constantly talking about how they should give their relationship another try. But she just found herself repeating her previous words. “What? Why?”

“What we had was great, I miss us. That night was an accident…”

“But it was my birthday, and you and I were supposed to be going to France the next day!” Clarke was close to shouting now, getting out the emotion that had been building up since their last argument when she walked in on Finn fucking a girl against the wall.

“Well, we were good together… plus I miss that perky butt of yours.” He turned to face her and gave a wink as he pulled of the interstate and onto a bypass that lead to the area of the city Clarke lived in, she was surprised that Finn still knew the way to her apartment.

“This is why I don’t want to be with you!”

“Cause… I called your butt perky?” He raised his eyebrows, chewing on lower lip as he drove.

“Because you totally objectify me!” If there was one thing Clarke hated more that winter, it was men objectifying women. She was a full on feminist, it said so on her Twitter bio. And Finn constantly treated her like shit. He clearly still did, thinking he owned her still. An example when she was in the Ikea parking lot and he told her to say good bye to Bellamy and get in the car, as if she had to.

“Well it’s not my fault you have a perky butt…”

“Finn…” She growled as he turned into the street that Clarke lived on, and she was blessed she didn’t have to spend much longer with Finn. She grabbed her bag from her feet and clicked off her seatbelt, swinging the door open before the car had come to a complete stop.

“Bye babes!” Finn called before she slammed the door. Again, he was that popular high school guy who just didn’t know when enough was enough. She stormed up the steps to the front door, making sure Finn had definitely driven away before she entered the building.

She and Raven were lucky to live on the ground floor, she doesn’t think she could’ve climbed the stairs considering she was so tired even though she had slept in Ikea. But she didn’t really sleep, she spent most of the time awake, feeling the chest of the stranger wrapped around her rise and fall, admiring his grip and his warmth. She hadn’t properly shared a bed with someone since Finn. Occasionally, her and Raven slept in the same bed when they were having a Netflix marathon or just needed a good cry about one thing or another. But it was nice to share the warmth of Bellamy, even though she barely knew him. But right now, she was pissed off with Raven.

She stepped into their hallway, and she knew Raven was in because her black combats were thrown haphazardly by the door. “Raven Reyes, I will kill you.” Clarke shouted as she shimmied out of her jacket, throwing it onto a peg on the wall. “And I mean, I will slit your throat in your sleep,” She continued as she took her boots of with just her feet, her tongue sticking out as she attempted the great difficulty. It was normal for the two girls to give each other threats, often on a daily basis, and Clarke often thought nothing of it.

“You will be sorry Reyes, I swear, I will-“ She stormed into the living room to see Raven sat with a girl (that Clarke recognising but couldn’t place from where) who was looking slightly in fear of Clarke and her threat, she stopped mid sentence when she realised they had a guest. “Hello…”

“Hello.” The girl repeated, giving an uneasy smile.

Raven jumped up and introduced her. “Clarke, this is Octavia, Octavia this is Clarke who loves to murder people, especially me.”

“Hang on, I would just like to clarify that I don’t wish to murder anyone, occasionally only Raven but that’s all.” Clarke clarified. Octavia, she just couldn’t remember where she knew the name or the face from. A lot had happened in the last 24 hours.

“What happened to your head, I thought you went to Ikea with the boys?” Raven asked as Clarke took a seat in her usual spot on the couch.

“Long story… Octavia?” Clarke asked as she gestured towards the girl who was sitting far too straight for their relaxed nature in the house.

“Well you know Wick is part of that band?” Clarke nodded as Raven continued, “Well, the drummer that guy named Lincoln, he is dating Octavia and he travels around, is that right?” She asked Octavia.

“Yeah, that’s right. I can't live with him, because a, he travels around and b. my brother would be totally against it so Wick said I can live here.”

“In the clutter room.” Raven added. The clutter room isn’t as scary as it sounds. Their apartment had three bedrooms, and only two were currently occupied, the third being used to store anything that wasn’t important. Clarke was convinced there was a traffic cone in there from one of their drunken nights out.

“Well, I’m sure you will be just as comfortable here as we are.” Clarke gave the girl a warming smile.

“Now this long story.” Raven said, sitting back into her arm chair, tucking her legs into her body, Octavia relaxing slightly too.

Clarke started at brunch with her mother, and that’s where she recognised Octavia from, she was her waitress but Octavia said she was so rushed off her feet that she didn’t remember Clarke. She then realised that she was Bellamy’s sister… which was so weird. Clarke seemed to have some weird connection with the Blake siblings that meant they met by coincidence too much it scared her. She proceeded to tell the Ikea story, telling the two about her failed shenanigans as a spy, rolling and diving under tables which lead to a head injury, which she had to sew up herself. If she wasn’t the definition of hero, she wasn’t sure what was.

She also mentioned Bellamy (at which Octavia got both excited and confused about) but leaving out the part about how he got into bed with her, she wasn’t sure she wanted to let their new roommate know that she slept in the same bed with her brother, in Ikea. She went on to tell Raven about Finn (“I can kick him in the balls if you want, perky butt my ass!” Raven said, preparing to fight Finn.)

“It’s so weird that you met my brother! But, did he get my lights?” She asked, curious if her brother got what she had asked for in the first place.

“I don’t think so… but he did cook meat balls if that’s anything?”

The three laughed and stayed up late, chatting to Octavia about nothing in particular. The one thing that Clarke picked up upon was that Bellamy was very protective, meaning he would want to be round the apartment all the time to make sure Octavia wasn’t dead.

After a whole bottle of wine, and an session of watching Mean Girls, pausing it every other minute to analyse Aaron Samuels or how someone would get their hair insured for $10000; Clarke finally went to her bed, changing out of the clothes that she had been wearing since yesterday and into an oversized t-shirt that her father had sent her from his time when he worked in Europe.  The faded grey top had a picture of a cartoon goat in a rubber ring saying ‘Whatever floats your goat!’ and it was easily Clarke’s favourite top to sleep in.

She collapsed onto the bed, grabbing her phone that was in its usual place on the bedside table, now fully charged too. She opened a text from her dad:

 **Daddy Griffin** _: hows it all goating! get it because goat and going! anyway, are you free at 1:00 tomorrow to skype? it will be good to have a chat whilst im not working xx_

Clarke groaned at the awkward Dad joke, her family had an inside joke about goats, she wasn’t really sure where it had come from but they just had a thing for goats.

 **Clarke:** _Sound’s great, although that joke was tragic! Have you spoken to mom recently? xxxxxx_

She waits for a reply before realising he sent the text over five hours ago, meaning he was most likely working now. She missed her dad, with him working abroad in an opposite time zone, it made it had to keep in touch often, but she was hoping to see him soon anyway.

_can you insure your hair for $10000?_

She typed into google, genuinely curious before she went to bed. It turned out there were a number of websites which allowed you to insure you hair, why… Clarke would never really know, however, she did find a theory that Taylor Swift’s legs were insured… and she total got why. She wished she had legs that went to her neck. It also happened to be winter break, which Clarke was ecstatic about, meaning she could stay in bed for the first time in what seemed like forever.

She had been working her ass of since September, working towards getting her two degrees, and not to mention the fact that she had to go to the hospital for her apprenticeship.

She placed her phone on the side, thankful for not having to set her alarm for the following morning. Nestling into the warmth of the covers further, she soon slid into a well-deserved sleep.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Clarke’s eyes dragged open as she squinted into the darkness, listening to three knocks that seemed to be coming from the front door. She checked her phone.  
**2:23  
** There was a second set of knocks, slightly louder this time, and she was surprised neither Raven nor Octavia had heard it yet. Clarke throws the cover off herself and shivers from the loss of heat as she padded over to the door, opening it slowly and stepping into the hallway.

It wasn’t uncommon for people to knock on doors late at night and then turn out to be murders, and living in a house with only women (and occasionally Wick), they were prepared for anything. Raven even insisted to have a bag of salt near the window in case evil spirts started to ‘roam the earth’. Clarke said no to that idea, but they did keep a large knife hidden by the door way. She grabbed it and put it behind her back as the knocker on the other side of the door continued to pound it down.

As she un-did the latch, the knocking fell silent, and Clarke did feel scared which is something she would never say. She peered round the door as she opened it a fraction, seeing someone in a red hoodie and grey sweat pants, their face covered by the darkness.

“I have a knife, and I’m not afraid to use it… who are you?”

“You’ve got a knife? Why the fuck have you got a knife? And who are you?” The man said, looking up slightly so his features were more defined.

Clarke switched the hall light on, illuminating both their faces.

“Sorry, is this the wrong house, I’m confused?” Bellamy asked as he looked past Clarke and into her apartment.

“Depends who you’re looking for. Barak Obama, no. Octavia Blake, yes.” He tried to step through the door before Clarke pushed him back out. “And you’re at my place at half two because…?”

“Octavia forgot to take her inhaler…”

“I’m not goddamn five years old Bell! Which FYI, was when I had my last asthma attack!” Octavia had appeared from out of the clutter room that Clarke and Raven had cleared out a bit. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and mascara clumped under her eyes slightly, but still looked perfect. Clarke could only imagine what she looked like as Bellamy threw the inhaler to Octavia who caught it with extreme accuracy.

“Clarke told me all about Ikea…” Octavia said as she studied the inhaler in her hands.

Bellamy raised his eyebrows slightly. “It was fun.” He said, “It’s such a coincidence that out of all places, you live here O.”

“Hmm, yeah…” Octavia trailed off as she walked back to her room, not paying attention at all, leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone.

The two stood on either side of Clarke’s front door, the outside chill creeping into their apartment and across Clarke’s bare legs… _Shit._ She was wearing just a t-shirt and underwear, nothing else. No wonder she felt cold as she hovered in the doorway. Not to mention the t-shirt had a cheesy goat pun on it… she truly felt like an idiot. A half naked, goat pun idiot.

“No offence, but it’s really late, or early or whatever… so are you going to go or…” Clarke hadn’t intended for the comment to come out so sharply. But the truth was, she was exhausted, and she wanted nothing more to curl up in bed and wake up a weak later.

A loud crack filled the air before the sound of rain hammered down, the sound travelling through the old walls of the two-story apartment building as it hit the sidewalk outside.

“Hold that thought.” Bellamy said as he sprinted towards the main door and out into the rain, Clarke keeping the thought he had asked her to keep in her head as she waited for him to come back. As she waited, she pondered whether or not she was still mad at Bellamy. Sure, he seemed to be a bit of a player at first, but he was sweet and she hardly knew him, plus he seemed like the overprotective sibling so she had no doubt he would be round often enough to check on Octavia. He dragged a bicycle in through the main door, his face screwing up when it made a loud bang as the wind blew it shut.

 Change it to extremely over protective sibling. 

“You cycled all the way here, to give her an inhaler!?” She laughed at the thought. Octavia had informed the two girls that she and Bellamy lived together in a small house just on the outskirts of the city, and to cycle all the way there, in the middle of the night must’ve been hell.

“She might’ve needed it..” He breathed as he ran his hand through his sopping wet hair. The normal thing to would’ve been to invite him in and wait for the storm to pass, but she was too busy admiring how his tanned skin glistened, wet with rain, in the faint light coming from inside the apartment. “Hey Princess… you in there?”

“What, sorry…” He looked really good, _damn. Note to self: Bellamy Blake looks good after the rain_

“I asked if I can come in, dry off my clothes and stuff…”

“Sure,” she turned back into the house, holding the door open as he carried his bicycle through the door. “Can the bike not stay outside?”

“It could be stolen…”

“And, it looks like a piece of trash to me.”

“Well, it was the only thing our dad left before he left my mom pregnant with Octavia, so I kind of want to keep it.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

Bellamy gave a slight chuckle and assured her it was fine, but she couldn’t help feeling guilty. He stepped into their living room, assessing the quaint home Raven and Clarke had created, and she hoped to God that there was nothing embarrassing lying around. Like a bra. Raven brought Wick home and one of Clarke’s bras was (for a reason that is still unknown) lying on the coffee table.

“Please, have a seat. Can I get you anything?” She asked as she made her way towards the rustic fireplace that was built into the old building. That was one thing that drew Clarke to move into that particular apartment. It was traditional feel of it all, how it felt familiar in the strangest of ways: the large fireplace, the pillars that kept the building standing, the small stained glass window that was just above the kitchen sink that created a kaleidoscope of colours in summer. It was perfect, and she wouldn’t have it any different.

She managed to get the flames going after a few attempts, the small ribbons of fire igniting the logs and filling the room with warmth.

“A beer would be great…” Bellamy chuckled, obviously as a joke but was then surprised when Clarke got up, disappeared into the kitchen for a moment and returned with a cool bottle in her hand.

“What, girls can’t have beer?” She raised one eyebrow as he stretched his hand out for it, unable to get it as Clarke held it just out of his reach from the sofa.

“No, they can have all the beer they want, I just didn’t think it was a normality to have beer on hand considering females tend to drink, wine…” He knew he was on the border of crossing a feminist line, so he took the beer and started to drink instead.

Clarke did drink beer, as did Raven, but the collection of bottles in the refrigerator belonged to Wick who was here majority of the time. It dawned her then how crowded her place would be. She was so used to it being just her and Raven for so long, late nights watching TV and eating takeout. Then Wick had joined the mix, which was fine because Clarke enjoyed his company; when he was naked… not so much. And in a day they had gained Octavia, who fitted in perfectly as if she was always there, and Clarke was pretty sure Bellamy came attached to the Octavia package.

She let out a yawn, stretching her arms above her head and throwing her head back before slumping into the arm chair by the fire. Bellamy was watching her, and she watched him back, her eyes asking him what he was doing.

“You can go to bed, I’m guessing the rain will stop soon enough.”

“I technically can’t trust you, so no. Plus-“She gave another yawn “What if it doesn’t stop, then I guess you’ll have to take the sofa, and it’s a bitch to pull those cushions off alone. Also, I doubt I can get back to sleep now”

“So you don’t trust me, but you are willing to let me sleep on your sofa for the night.”

Clarke thought about that for a moment. “Oh…” She was very tired, he had to give her that at least.

“Oh indeed.”

The two sat in silence for a little while, Bellamy sipping his beer whilst Clarke was mesmerized by the flicks of orange in the fire, reminding her of little dancers, leaping around all over the place.

“Okay, the rain doesn’t seem like it will stop anytime soon… so I guess you can have the sofa.”

“What happened to not being trusted?” He smirked, placing the empty bottle on the coffee table.

“Whatever, I’m too tired to care… let’s watch a movie.”

“I thought you were going to bed?”

“Don’t feel like it.” She got up and went over to the shelf that had the extensive collection of DVD’s on it, organised alphabetically by Miller last time he was over. He had spent hours doing it before Raven knocked them all onto the floor by accident, meaning Miller had to spend ages re doing it.

She grabbed Blair Witch Project and put it into the player and settling down by the fire. “Ever seen it?” She asked him as she selected ‘play’ on the menu.

“No, I’ve always heard things about it but I’ve never seen it.”

“The end is shit scary.” She said, of course lying. It was shit scary, yes. But Clarke had seen the movie so many times that it no longer affected her at all, but she loved to watch it with those who had not had the great honour of watching it first.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

++

It was only quarter of the way through, and Clarke was struggling to stay awake. She had turned off the lights at the beginning of the movie, but was now regretting that choice as her heavy eyelids pleaded to be shut. She kept glancing over at Bellamy, his eyes fixed on the screen and his angles illuminated by the light from the TV. _Note to self: Bellamy had nice facial features… aesthetically pleasing… Stop making mental notes and watch the movie. Oh wow, he has a nice nose._

He caught her looking and laughed when she announced she was waiting to see the horror on his face. Total lie. Another thing was that she just couldn’t work out how he had cycled from his house and was still incredibly awake at this time. The only solution she could come up with as she absent mindedly watched the screen was that working in a coffee shop must mean he absorbed the caffeine through his skin, meaning he was always wide awake. Not the greatest medical solution she could come up with, but it was the most her brain could manage.

She rested her head on the arm of the chair, trying to focus on the movie, but eventually she went crossed eyed and her eyes shut.

“Clarke...” Bellamy shook her slightly to wake her up after the film had finished. The fire had died down to no more than merely embers glowing in the darkness of the credits rolling on the screen. “Clarke…” He tried again, this time waking her up as she half opened her eyes.

“I missed the ending…” She said, her voice raspy and quiet.

“Yep, but you were right, _shit scary.”_ He gave a smile before continuing. “You going to bed?” He asked, offering a hand to her as she got up only to have it swatted away as she hauled herself up.

“Yeah, night.” She said, giving a small wave and leaving the room, walking to her own. She didn’t bother to help Bellamy sort the sofa out. It was a miracle she could even walk, she was so tired and she guessed he could figure it out himself. He seemed to be good at that. The way he helped Clarke only moments before was one you would associate with siblings, and considering he almost raised Octavia by himself (or so Octavia had said), she was sure he had had lots of practise in the caring area, which was something Finn had lacked.

Flopping onto the bed, she fell asleep in an instant.

++

“Griffin!” Raven shouted as she stormed through the door and into Clarke’s room, jumping on top of her sleeping figure.

“Raven, get off!” Clarke managed to get out as Raven jabbed her sides, the most ticklish place on her body. Anyone who didn’t know the two would think it was weird behaviour for someone to do this at and early time in the morning, but it was a ritual type thing that they would do now and again when the other really needed to wake up.

“Care to explain the male on our sofa?” She asked as she jumped back off the bed, standing with her best ‘I’m Raven Reyes, and you will tell me all your secrets cause I’m scary but also really awesome’ look accompanied by her arms folded across her chest. This worked all the time with Clarke.

“It’s Bellamy, Octavia’s brother.”

“And he is here because?”

“I let him, it was raining and he cycled…”

“Who the hell cycles these days. I thought they lived outside the city!”

“Exactly! Meaning I was charitable to give him the sofa…”

“Whatever, do you want French toast, I was making it before I realised we had a visitor.”

Clarke agreed to the French toast, it being one of the only things Raven could make successfully, plus Raven did  the best French toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song that was playing in Finns car right at the beginning: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MHmx9nvHqU  
> I think I may start uploading longer chapters so I don't have to upload as often as I really struggled trying to find time to write stuff. But thank you for all the kudos and reads.

**Author's Note:**

> I will do more of this story in the next few weeks :) Follow my tumblr? I just post The 100 stuff... delinquentsoftheground.tumblr.com
> 
> Even though the title says Other Drugs, I'm pretty sure there will be no other drugs (I just had no idea what to call it), sorry if you came here to find a fan fiction where Bellamy and Clarke are stoned 24/7 - lets just say that adrenaline is one of those drugs, why not.


End file.
